La tueuse
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: Kate n'est pas une adolescente comme les autres. Droguée, voleuse, assassin, elle tente de se suicider et se retrouve sans savoir comment en Terre du Milieu. Sa présence intriguera bon nombre de personnes, d'autant plus qu'elle ressemble beaucoup trop à quelqu'un. Qui est-elle vraiment ? Parviendra-t-elle à retrouver le goût de vivre ? - En pause.
1. Prologue : L'inconnue

J'ai réécrit le prologue, j'espère que cette nouvelle version est mieux que l'ancienne. Pour rappel, le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ est à Tolkien et je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi, en plus d'un moment chargé au niveau de l'apprentissage (plusieurs contrôles et leçons à apprendre, avec la préparation de mon oral de stage) au collège. Oral de stage qui approche, soit dit en passant. Je stresse trop !

* * *

Prologue : L'inconnue

Kate se saisit de sa seringue et s'injecta une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à en perdre le compte, l'héroïne. La jeune fille se droguait depuis longtemps. Elle avait commencé à onze ans, à la mort de son frère jumeau Ismaël, dont elle avait terriblement souffert.

Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Tout était pris dans un violent tourbillon. Ses sensations s'évanouissaient.

Loin de là, très loin, deux cavaliers arpentaient des régions isolées lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Le corps d'une adolescente venait d'apparaître dans un buisson. Méfiants, ils sautèrent sur le sol et se rapprochèrent. L'inconnue était inconsciente. Ses vêtements étaient faits de matériaux inconnus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés très courts. Les cavaliers n'avaient jamais vu une jeune fille porter ses cheveux ainsi.

Malgré le fait qu'elle leur soit inconnue, ils la prirent avec eux avec la ferme intention de la montrer à leur père, le seigneur Elrond. Il saurait ce qu'il fallait faire.

* * *

Voilà. Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Elrond d'Imladris

Voici le nouveau premier chapitre (l'ancien sera décalé). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je rappelle que le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Silmarillion_ sont à Tolkien et que seuls Kate et Ismaël m'appartiennent. Les informations sur les gangs new-yorkais proviennent des livres _Du ghetto à la vie_ (Nicky Cruz) et _La croix et le poignard_ (David Wilkerson).

Attention, description de blessures dont scarifications.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Elrond d'Imladris

Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, se promenait dans sa cité, songeur. Ses fils étaient partis récemment en expédition pour éliminer les orcs. Ces créatures se multipliaient à nouveau, et cela inquiétait profondément le demi-elfe. Il redoutait que quelque chose n'arrive à ses deux aînés. Il ne voulait pas revivre la perte de Celebrían, son épouse bien-aimée, qui avait été torturée par les orcs et, n'ayant pu guérir, avait dû partir pour les Terres Immortelles.

 _Valar, protégez-les_ , priait-il lorsque le son produit par le galop de deux chevaux se fit entendre. Intrigué, le seigneur se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée d'Imladris, là où se dirigeaient les cavaliers.

Il fut surpris en reconnaissant ses fils.

\- « Elladan, Elrohir ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que vous deviez rejoindre la Lothlórien !

\- Nous avons trouvé une jeune humaine seule, répondit Elladan. Nous avons préféré revenir ici. Elle paraît malade ; il semblerait qu'elle ait été droguée. » Les deux frères se laissèrent glisser à terre, et Elrohir tendit le corps de l'inconnue à son père. Elrond prit la jeune fille et l'emmena dans les Maisons de Guérison.

Là, il l'examina et fut horrifié. Le corps de l'inconnue présentait de nombreuses blessures et scarifications. Certaines n'étaient plus que des cicatrices mais d'autres semblaient avoir été faites quelques heures auparavant et saignaient encore. La jeune fille semblait avoir été attaquée à plusieurs reprises à coups de couteau ; d'autres plaies avaient une origine totalement inconnue pour le demi-elfe ; d'autres encore paraissaient avoir été faites volontairement, et par la victime elle-même.

Son corps mutilé était également terriblement maigre. Ses os saillaient sous sa peau, et cela en rendait horrible le tatouage du dos de l'inconnue. Celui-ci représentait un aigle noir stylisé, les ailes ouvertes.

Elrond fut surpris par cette marque. Les aigles étaient les animaux favoris de Manwë, mais peut-être avaient-ils une toute autre signification pour la jeune fille. Cependant, comment le savoir ? Il se remit à examiner sa patiente. Ses vêtements étaient faits de matériaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui ne pouvaient provenir d'un lieu connu de la Terre du Milieu. Par ailleurs, l'inconnue portait sur elle un poignard et un autre objet, dont la forme évoquait vaguement une demi croix, aux contours arrondis.

Ayant terminé, Elrond choisit de placer l'arme et l'objet inconnu hors de portée, le temps de savoir qui était cette adolescente et si elle représentait ou non une menace.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ceci vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis par review ou PM.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Glorfindel

Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est court. J'essayerai autant que possible d'en publier un prochain demain mais rien n'est certain. Je rappelle que _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Silmarillion_ sont à Tolkien et que je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Glorfindel

Elrond était assis dans son bureau, songeur. Il venait de placer les affaires de l'inconnue dans une boîte pourpre. Il sursauta, tiré de ses pensées, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un elfe blond se tenait devant lui.

\- « Glorfindel ? s'étonna le demi-elfe.

\- Les guérisseurs t'appellent, répondit le tueur de Balrog, car c'était lui. Apparemment, la petite qu'ont trouvée Elladan et Elrohir fait des cauchemars. » Elrond hocha la tête et rejoignit les Maisons de Guérison, oubliant sa fatigue et ses questions.

Effectivement, l'inconnue était agitée. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil :

\- « Ismaël, Ismaël ! Non, laisse-le ! » Une grande partie de ses paroles était incompréhensible, mais trahissait un profond chagrin et une souffrance enterrée bien que toujours présente.

Inquiet, Elrond posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescente et le trouva brûlant. Murmurant quelques mots en elfique, il apaisa la jeune fille, qui se calma.

\- « Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vivre pour faire de tels cauchemars ? se demanda Elladan derrière lui.

\- Peut-être en parlera-t-elle à son réveil, répondit Elrond. Toutefois, rien n'est certain. Je veillerai sur elle cette nuit. » Son fils acquiesça.

* * *

Voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Trouble

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre trois. Oui, je suis en toujours en vie et je vais continuer cette fic. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant demain (si ce regain d'inspiration ne se tarit pas).

Étant donné que ce chapitre fait référence au _Silmarillion_ , je vous résume rapidement ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Húrin est un humain (blond aux yeux bleus) qui a pu pénétrer dans Gondolin (cité elfe où a vécu Glorfindel). Sa femme s'appelle Morwen (cheveux noirs et yeux gris). Ils ont eu trois enfants : Túrin, Urwen (morte très jeune, ne nous intéresse pas) et Nienor. Húrin a été capturé par Morgoth (seigneur des ténèbres), Túrin a fui et n'a donc jamais rencontré sa sœur Nienor. Lors de leur première rencontre, Nienor avait perdu la mémoire, son frère et elle sont tombés amoureux, se sont mariés et Nienor est tombée enceinte. Elle se suicide (l'enfant n'est pas encore né) après avoir découvert la vérité, et après la mort de Túrin. Elle se jette dans une rivière et personne ne retrouve son corps.

Si mes explications vous ont embrouillés, n'hésitez à me prévenir et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous offrir de meilleures explications.

Pour finir, je rappelle que le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, et que je ne possède que Kate, Ismaël et le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Trouble

Alors qu'Elrond s'occupait de la jeune inconnue, Glorfindel le rejoignit. L'elfe aux cheveux d'or regarda l'adolescente. Son visage passa de la plus totale neutralité à un étonnement et un trouble sans bornes.

\- « C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, impossible…

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Elrond. L'avez-vous déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Non, répondit Glorfindel, mais elle ressemble beaucoup à un mortel que j'ai rencontré par le passé dans la cité de Gondolin. Húrin Thalion.

\- Vraiment ? murmura le seigneur. C'est surprenant car cette jeune fille semble ne pas venir de notre monde. Cependant, il est vrai que nul ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de sa fille Nienor. » Les deux elfes restèrent silencieux un moment. Elrond profita de cet instant de calme pour essayer de démêler tant bien que mal la chevelure noire de l'adolescente. Glorfindel reprit :

\- « Hormis la couleur de ses cheveux, elle est la semblance même de Húrin.

\- Mais dame Morwen, l'épouse de Húrin, avait les cheveux noirs.

\- Certes, convint le tueur de Balrog. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un lien entre eux et cette enfant ?

\- Comment savoir ? répondit Elrond. Mieux vaut attendre le réveil de cette jeune fille avant de faire des suppositions. Peut-être est-ce simplement une coïncidence, bien que mon cœur me souffle le contraire. Nous verrons bien. » Glorfindel acquiesça, l'air songeur, en observant l'inconnue.

\- « Je dois y aller, dit-il, Erestor va m'écorcher vif si je ne lui rends pas le rapport sur la dernière expédition.

\- Allez-y en ce cas. » L'elfe blond partit donc. Elrond soupira : les cheveux de cette mystérieuse demoiselle étaient particulièrement rebelles et réfractaires à toute tentative de coiffure. Le demi-elfe finit par renoncer et déposa la brosse sur une table de chevet.

\- « Puissent les cauchemars ne pas troubler ton sommeil » souffla-t-il à voix basse en guise de bénédiction. Il caressa le front de la jeune fille et s'en alla de son pas souple et silencieux.

* * *

Reviews ? (Oui, je sais que c'était court mais je vais essayer de régler ce défaut).


	5. Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Comme promis, le chapitre 4 est arrivé aujourd'hui. J'ai fait un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour info, Maglor est un elfe du _Silmarillion_ qui a un jour enlevé Elros et Elrond. Elros est le jumeau d'Elrond. Ceci devrait suffire pour comprendre le chapitre.

Au fait, pour ceux qui ont lu le _Silmarillion,_ j'ai commencé à traduire une histoire que j'aime beaucoup, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Si cela vous intéresse, vous la trouverez sur ma page de profil sous le titre _Une Étoile dans le ciel, Livre I : Renaissance_.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide repas partagé avec ses fils, le seigneur Elrond se rendit dans la chambre de l'inconnue. Celle-ci semblait avoir eu une nuit plutôt paisible et n'avait pas de fièvre. Le demi-elfe en fut content. La jeune fille n'était pas malade.

Il reprit sa tentative de brosser les cheveux de l'adolescente, cette fois avec plus de succès, mais elle bougea. Elrond suspendit son geste et reposa la brosse. Il recula un peu, ne sachant comment réagirait l'inconnue si elle se réveillait. Ce fut une sage précaution.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et balaya la pièce d'un regard agressif. Apercevant Elrond, elle cracha :

\- « T'es qui, toi ? Et je suis où ?

\- Je m'appelle Elrond, se présenta l'intéressé, et vous vous trouvez dans la cité d'Imladris. » L'adolescente le regarda de travers, se demandant si elle avait atterri chez des fous. Un autre sujet devint toutefois le nouveau centre de ses préoccupations. Elle effleura sa hanche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

\- « Où est mon poignard ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai placé en sécurité, avec un autre objet que vous portiez. J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Rends-les moi » gronda-t-elle. Son regard trahissait une violente fureur.

\- « Pas tout de suite, répliqua Elrond. J'ignore qui vous êtes et si vous représentez ou non un danger. À en juger par votre réaction, vous risquez de causer des problèmes avec votre arme, ce que je ne peux accepter.

\- Rends-les moi ! » répéta-t-elle. Devant le signe de refus du demi-elfe, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre, le griffant au passage. Malgré sa maigreur, elle possédait une force incroyable. Elrond commença à étouffer : elle appuyait sur sa gorge. Il eut toutefois de la chance, car ses fils et Glorfindel arrivèrent à ce moment-là. L'elfe blond attrapa l'adolescente par derrière et tenta de la maîtriser. Mission impossible car l'inconnue se débattait violemment et ne cessait de le frapper et de le griffer. Elladan, qui avait voulu prêter main-forte à son ami, reçut un coup de pied dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. La jeune fille saisit brutalement le poignet de Glorfindel et enfonça ses ongles le plus profondément possible, contraignant l'elfe à la lâcher. Gémissant de douleur, celui-ci se dit qu'elle était plus redoutable qu'un Balrog. Le blond arracha un morceau de sa tunique pour bander sa blessure. Kate, folle de rage, était retombée à terre. Ses traits convulsés par la haine la rendaient à cet instant plus proche de l'orc que de l'humain.

\- « Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda sévèrement Elrohir.

\- Va te faire foutre ! cracha l'adolescente.

\- Nous avons eu un… problème de compréhension » répondit Elrond en essayant de rendre sa voix la moins ironique possible. L'adolescente lui envoya un regard furieux, prête à lui sauter dessus.

\- « C'est-à-dire ? demanda Glorfindel en retenant une grimace.

\- Je pense que placer son arme hors de portée était une bonne idée » marmonna Elrond. Kate le fusilla du regard et jeta :

\- « D'abord, j'ai deux armes, ensuite…

\- Tu serais prête à tuer pour récupérer tes armes ? s'exclama Elladan.

\- J'ai déjà tué pour moins que ça, siffla l'adolescente. Je dois avoir plus de sang que toi sur les mains, pauvre con. Et je me fous de ce qu'on pense de moi. » Les elfes se turent un moment. La jeune fille se réfugia sur le lit et se recroquevilla, le regard plein de colère. Elrond finit par faire un pas en avant dans sa direction, puis deux, trois, jusqu'à être tout près d'elle.

\- « Je ne connais même pas ton nom » dit-il doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle se contenta d'émettre un grognement incompréhensible.

\- « S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

\- Ça te concerne ?

\- S'il te plaît, répéta Elrond.

\- Kate » finit-elle par répondre en le foudroyant du regard. Elrond lui sourit, un peu maladroitement car il craignait de déclencher une réaction violente.

\- « C'est un beau prénom. Et d'où viens-tu donc, Kate ?

\- New York.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom » intervint Elrohir. Son père prit une profonde inspiration et avoua :

\- « Je pense que tu viens d'un autre monde, Kate.

\- Bah, ça m'étonnes pas, fit-elle. Y'a personne qui vit comme vous chez moi. » Elle se recroquevilla davantage, l'air boudeur.

\- « Tu as faim ? » demanda Elrond, espérant l'encourager à s'ouvrir à lui. Il n'avait prévu que Kate réagirait aussi violemment.

\- « Tu connais quoi de la faim, toi ? cria-t-elle rageusement. J'ai toujours faim, c'est toujours comme ça dans la rue. Va te faire foutre. » Préférant éviter une nouvelle agression, le demi-elfe recula en disant :

\- « Je reviens, je vais t'apporter à manger. » Il fit signe à Glorfindel et à ses fils, et tous quatre sortirent. Une fois la porte fermée, le tueur de Balrog murmura :

\- « Elle est dangereuse…

\- Je l'ai compris, répondit Elrond. Il nous faudra essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

\- Fais attention, Ada, dit Elrohir. Elle aurait pu te tuer. » Elrond inclina la tête. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, il songea que Maglor aurait pu l'aider, lui qui avait réussi à se faire aimer d'Elros et lui.

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Repas

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Il est court mais le chapitre 6 sera publié juste après. Je rappelle juste (si vous n'avez pas lu le _Silmarillion_ ) qu'Elrond et son frère Elros ont été enlevés par Maedhros et Maglor lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson : le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, seuls Kate et Ismaël m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Repas

Elrond fut rapidement de retour auprès de Kate. Il lui tendit une assiette remplie de légumes chauds et de pain. La jeune fille s'en empara sans même un merci et dévora la nourriture.

\- « Doucement, lui conseilla gentiment Elrond, tu risques de t'étouffer ou de faire une indigestion. » Il n'obtint aucune réponse, pas même un regard noir, mais l'adolescente ralentit légèrement le rythme auquel elle avalait son repas. Quand elle eut terminé, elle lâcha :

\- « C'est pas mauvais.

\- Je suis content que tu aies aimé ton repas » répondit le demi-elfe avec sincérité. Ce compliment semblait prouver que Kate commençait – peut-être – à apprécier sa nouvelle vie, et c'était pour Elrond un sujet de réjouissance.

\- « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. L'adolescente secoua la tête, l'air buté, décidée malgré tout à ennuyer le guérisseur. Elrond, guère surpris par cet entêtement – Elros et lui n'avaient-ils pas agi ainsi, au début, avec Maedhros et Maglor ? – se contenta d'ajouter.

\- « Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis là. Si nécessaire, demande à quelqu'un de te conduire à moi. » Kate hocha silencieusement la tête et détourna les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

\- « À bientôt » dit l'elfe avant de quitter la chambre pour vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'elfe mystérieux

Voici le chapitre 6, comme promis. Je rappelle que seuls Kate et Ismaël m'appartiennent, le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le Silmarillion, je précise que les Noldor (un peuple elfe) ont les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, et que le nom quenya (noldo) de Morgoth (seigneur des Ténèbres avant Sauron) est Moringotto. Le reste des informations utiles à la compréhension sera semé dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'elfe mystérieux

L'elfe errait, silencieux. Mais qu'aurait-il dit ? Et à qui ? Il était seul. Tous devaient le croire mort. C'était mieux ainsi. Qui aurait voulu du monstre qu'il était ?

Ses longs cheveux de jais flottaient dans le vent marin. Ses yeux gris étaient baignés de larmes. Sa bouche était fermée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas chanté ? Des années. Des siècles sans doute. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il n'y avait rien à chanter. Juste les regrets et la souffrance. Il avait préféré le silence.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avançait ainsi, sans but, au bord de la mer. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Personne n'aurait voulu de lui. Ou presque. Toutefois, il avait refusé de réclamer l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse confiance. Bien que l'orgueil y soit peut-être aussi pour quelque chose.

L'orgueil. Stupide orgueil. Il avait mené sa famille à sa perte. Sa main atrocement brûlée et la douleur, qui malgré le temps se diffusait dans tout son corps, ne le lui rappelaient que trop bien.

Il n'était qu'un lâche. Un monstre. Un assassin. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Beaucoup trop. Tout ça pour de malheureux joyaux. Il ne valait pas mieux que Morin…Morgoth, au fond. Il n'était qu'un traître. Il avait commis des crimes horribles. Le remords et la culpabilité le poursuivaient il ne méritait pas la rédemption.

Pourtant, et cela il l'ignorait, quelqu'un allait le faire changer d'opinion.

L'elfe s'assit sur le sable doré. Doré… Comme la chevelure de l'un de ses frères.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas. Tous morts…

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux d'argent. Maudit serment qu'ils n'auraient jamais du prêter…


	8. Chapitre 7 : En manque

J'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre 7. Je rappelle juste que le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, et que je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : En manque

Le lendemain, Elrond retourna voir sa patiente, espérant qu'elle accepterait de lui adresser la parole. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à ce qu'il trouva.

La jeune fille était couchée sur son lit, haletante et fiévreuse. Son corps était secoué de violents tremblements. Le sol était couvert de vomissures.

Stupéfait, Elrond se précipita à ses côtés.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? Kate ? » L'adolescente souffrait tellement qu'elle n'eut même pas la force l'insulter. Elle se contenta de murmurer :

\- « Je suis en manque. C'est c'qui arrive quand j'ai pas pris ma dose de drogue. » Le seigneur d'Imladris écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on pouvait se droguer volontairement.

Doucement, il passa un linge humide sur le front de sa patiente, tout en priant Eru et les Valar d'intervenir.

 _Sauvez-la, ne la laissez pas mourir._

La jeune fille gémit doucement. Ses yeux étaient hagards. Elle ne paraissait qu'à moitié consciente.

\- « Ismaël… Non… Ismaël…

\- Ça va aller » la rassura Elrond. L'elfe était véritablement inquiet pour Kate. Il voulait réellement la soigner et l'aider. Mais parviendrait-il à délivrer la jeune fille de l'esclavage de la drogue ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Torture

Bonjour tout le monde. Chapitre 8 ! Attention, c'est une scène de torture. Je rappelle :

1) Le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Silmarillion_ sont à Tolkien, je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël.

2) Fëanorion signifie fils de Fëanor.

3) Les Sindar ont été massacrés par les fils de Fëanor (dont Maglor, qui en est le dernier) parce que ces derniers voulaient leur reprendre le Silmaril, joyau forgé par Fëanor.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Torture

L'elfe se sentait suivi. Inquiet, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Des guerriers jaillirent du couvert des arbres pour l'encercler.

 _Des Sindar_ , nota-t-il, angoissé. Les elfes gris avaient d'excellentes raisons de lui en vouloir.

L'un des soldats, un grand elfe aux cheveux blonds couronnés, s'approcha de lui. Il arborait un sourire méprisant.

\- « Maglor Fëanorion… Enfin, vous allez payer pour vos crimes ! » L'elfe blêmit de peur. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, mais le redoutait.

Sur un signe de son interlocuteur, les gardes l'empoignèrent et lui ligotèrent les mains dans le dos. Le prisonnier fut ensuite conduit à un campement situé non loin de là. Son corps amaigri était secoué de tremblements convulsifs.

On le jeta près du feu. Il se laissa faire, malgré son évidente terreur. Il avait inconsciemment compris ce qui l'attendait.

Maglor fut torturé toute la nuit. Les coups s'abattirent sur lui sans relâche, avec une implacable violence. Les lames lui lacérèrent la peau. Le sang coula peu mais les plaies étaient si douloureuses que l'elfe hurla à s'en casser la voix. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille souffrance. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues livides. Des ondes de douleur couraient dans tout son corps, se répandant dans chaque cellule.

Les plaies s'ouvraient une à une, méthodiquement, cherchant à lui faire le plus de mal possible. Ses tortionnaires se moquaient de lui et l'insultaient. Oh, jamais le malheureux n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait être aussi cruel. Plus que jamais, le Serment pesait sur lui. Il avait l'impression de mériter ce qu'il subissait mais ne put s'empêcher de supplier, d'une voix hachée par les sanglots :

\- « S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! » Seule une gifle lui répondit. Le goût âcre du sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

Mais le pire fut pour la fin. Deux guerriers immobilisèrent le captif de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. Un autre lui arracha sa tunique. Maglor frissonnait, ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Puis se rouvrirent alors qu'un cri déchirant jaillissait de sa bouche.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Comme une bête

Rebonjour ! Deux chapitres en une journée, vous êtes gâtés. Je préviens tout de suite : scène de torture + avant-goût d'une histoire très violente. C'est pour cela que j'ai classé l'histoire en M, d'ailleurs, alors que j'ai moins de seize ans. Bref. Je rappelle :

1) Le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Silmarillion_ sont à Tolkien et que je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël (hélas…).

2) Maglor et ses frères ont massacré les Sindar pour leur reprendre le Silmaril (joyau forgé par Fëanor, père de Maglor).

3) Les Noldor (peuple de Maglor) ont les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs.

4) Maglor vit à l'écart de tous depuis des siècles, il ne sait donc pas que les Sindar se sont réfugiés dans la Forêt Noire (gouvernés par Oropher puis par Thranduil), que Gil-galad (fils de Fingon et dernier roi des Noldor) est mort, qu'Imladris est une vallée dirigée par Elrond.

5) Aran nîn : Mon roi (sindarin)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Comme une bête

La sensation de brûlure était atroce. Des larmes s'échappèrent des beaux yeux gris.

Maglor se sentait mal. Humilié. On venait de le marquer au fer rouge comme les humains le faisaient avec leurs bêtes.

Le chef des Sindar le saisit à la nuque et le contraignit à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Alors, susurra-t-il, tu pleures ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de mériter cette punition ? » Le Noldo ne répondit pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? La main de son tortionnaire l'étouffait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il n'aurait pas pu prononcer un mot.

Il se retrouva à terre. Le seigneur l'avait lâché.

\- « Aran nîn, dit soudain un autre elfe. Ne pensez-vous pas que l'on devrait le juger ?

\- Il sera jugé, répliqua le roi en question. J'ai fait prévenir Galadriel. Nous irons à Imladris. Peredhel ne saura rien avant que nous n'ayons atteint son domaine. »

Maglor ne comprenait rien. Cet elfe lui était inconnu. Comment pouvait-il être roi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Doriath ne s'était pas relevé ! Et pourquoi prévenir sa cousine ? Galadriel n'était pas reine. Il restait encore le fils de Fingon, non ? Et qui était ce Peredhel ? Pourquoi ne devait-il rien savoir ? Avait-il un lien avec Elrond et Elros ? Qui était-ce ?

Mais l'elfe n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage. Un coup violent l'atteignit à la tempe et le rendit inconscient.

Son esprit erra alors dans le monde des rêves. Il vit des choses du passé, mais qui n'avaient pas eu lieu en Terre du Milieu. Il vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus naître puis grandir dans la violence. Il vit sa mère égorgée, son frère torturé et assassiné à l'âge de neuf ans seulement. Il la vit sombrer dans la drogue, la violence, la haine. Il la vit basculer dans une vallée inconnue de la Terre du Milieu.

Il sut alors qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir l'aider.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Galadriel

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je rappelle que le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Galadriel

Galadriel arriva rapidement dans la vallée d'Imladris. Elrond alla l'accueillir, heureux de retrouver sa belle-mère. Kate fut obligée de suivre les elfes, Glorfindel ayant décidé de la surveiller, ce qui ne lui plut bien évidemment pas. Le pire fut d'entendre une voix dans sa tête :

\- « Qui es-tu, enfant ?

\- Je suis pas une gamine, de un, et de deux, tu fous quoi dans ma tête ? s'énerva avec une exquise politesse l'enfant en question.

\- « Ne te mets pas en…

\- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est **ma** tête, alors sors-en !

\- Pas tout de suite » répliqua avec agacement la dame elfe. Furieuse, Kate trouva un autre moyen pour la chasser. Elle repensa aux actions de son gang, aux meurtres, aux tortures qu'ils avaient perpétrés, y compris contre des représentants de l'ordre. Elle repensa tout particulièrement à un policier enlevé par le gang, qu'ils avaient torturé avant d'abandonner son corps, presque mort, devant un commissariat.

Galadriel se retira immédiatement de l'esprit de la jeune fille, hoquetant d'horreur. Elle suffoquait, ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- « Galadriel ! » s'affola son époux, Celeborn. Elrond, devinant à moitié ce qui venait d'arriver, se retourna et croisa le regard fou de rage de Kate.

\- « La prochaine fois, Dame Galadriel, évitez de vous introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un » soupira le demi-elfe tout en fusillant l'adolescente du regard. Refusant de baisser les yeux, celle-ci marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

\- « Ça lui apprendra. » Elle tourna ensuite les talons et courut vers sa chambre, suivie par Glorfindel qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle se retourna brusquement devant la porte, faisant sursauter l'elfe blond et lui cracha :

\- « Arrête de me surveiller !

\- Je le ferai lorsque tu auras prouvé que tu le mérites » répliqua-t-il.

Elle le frappa deux fois au visage, faisant craquer son nez, gicler son sang. La troisième, il réussit à lui attraper le poignet. Elle se libéra d'une vive secousse tout en lui jetant une série d'injures au visage. Le guerrier n'y fit pas attention il ne voyait que la lueur de folie qui dansait dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Cette lueur, il la connaissait : c'était un mélange de haine, de souffrance, ainsi que d'une envie de sang et de vengeance.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu sans cesse te battre ?

\- Vas te faire foutre ! » hurla Kate en essayant de le frapper à nouveau.

Il esquiva. Folle de rage, elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Glorfindel n'insista pas. L'intervention de Galadriel, il en était sûr, avait réveillé un fauve qui ne voulait que tuer.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La rencontre

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je rappelle juste que le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, et que je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël.

 **wisper200 :** Ce chapitre-ci sera plus doux, certes, mais le précédent était nécessaire : les personnages commencent à découvrir le passé de Kate, un passé violent qui l'a beaucoup marquée. Galadriel, avec sa manie de s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens, lui a rappelé des choses qu'elle voudrait oublier. D'où la violence... Kate a besoin de se libérer de son passé mais ne peut pas y arriver seule, et sa frustration ajoute encore de la violence. Toutefois, la « libération » viendra, notamment avec un certain elfe, mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle puisse en parler. D'ailleurs, Kate s'est calmée entre deux chapitres.

Chapitre 11 : La rencontre

Maglor avançait lentement. Le voyage vers Imladris durait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et il n'avait pas davantage d'informations sur ces mystères évoqués par les Sindar. Sans doute comprendrait-il lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés là-bas, mais il avait peu d'espoir. Il savait qu'il serait jugé pour ses crimes, et ne s'attendait à aucune clémence. Il ignorait qu'il trouverait la compréhension, et l'amour.

De son côté, Kate tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle aurait voulu sortir mais elle n'aimait pas se promener sans ses armes : elle se sentait nue. Cela l'effrayait également, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Et elle n'aurait pas non plus avoué qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule. Elrond s'était mis en colère contre elle après l'incident avec Galadriel, et n'était pas revenu visiter la jeune fille.

Kate avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule humaine de l'univers. Ismaël et le gang lui manquaient plus que jamais. Son frère…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une étrange clameur : apparemment, d'autres créatures bizarres aux oreilles pointues venaient d'arriver dans la vallée :

\- « La conne suffisait pas ? » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et sortit sans passer par la porte. Il y avait une série de guerriers blonds et au milieu d'eux un autre, enchaîné, aux longs cheveux noirs.

Elrond était allé accueillir Thranduil et les siens. Alors qu'il allait leur souhaiter la bienvenue, il s'immobilisa brusquement. Lui avait reconnu le prisonnier, malgré sa tête basse.

Maglor leva les yeux lorsque le demi-elfe l'étreignit en pleurant.

\- « Elrond ? » murmura-t-il, incertain. Thranduil soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Peredhel, nous sommes censés le juger, pas le remercier. » Elrond le foudroya du regard et regagna sa place, tout en regardant son père adoptif avec compassion.

\- « À moins que vous n'ayez envie de l'étrangler tout de suite, ce que je peux parfaitement…

\- Thranduil, taisez-vous ou c'est vous qui périrez étranglé ! » Le regard furieux que portait le seigneur d'Imladris sur son interlocuteur fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Un ricanement fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- « Kate, grommela Elrond en avisant la jeune fille.

\- Qui est-ce, _**encore**_? demanda un roi Sinda plutôt agacé.

\- Elle s'est enfin décidée à sortir ? s'étonna Glorfindel.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! s'énerva l'adolescente en s'éloignant. Surtout pour vos conneries. » Il y eut un silence. Un très long silence. Puis :

\- « Vous êtes très mal élevée, jeune fille, commença Thranduil.

\- M'en fous, répliqua-t-elle. Et ferme-la, je t'ai rien demandé.

\- Votre langage…

\- Mon langage, il t'emmerde ! » Le roi elfe ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, choqué. Maglor observa Kate avec autant d'amusement que de compassion. Au-delà de la carapace de violence, il avait vu les blessures, et son visage lui rappelait vaguement celui de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il avait croisé lors d'une bataille, près de son cousin Turgon. De plus, il s'agissait de l'enfant qu'il avait vu dans sa vision.

La jeune fille s'éloigna silencieusement. Elrond soupira.

\- « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Peredhel, dit sèchement le Sinda.

\- C'est une adolescente que mes fils ont trouvée presque morte, il y a maintenant deux mois. » Le guérisseur n'ajouta rien mais regarda son père adoptif d'un air presque suppliant. Maglor acquiesça brièvement. Il voulait bien l'aider.

Thranduil reprit :

\- « Nous devons juger le fils de Fëanor.

\- Il est plus temps, ajouta Galadriel.

\- Certes, répondit Elrond. Cependant, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est déjà fait. Vous l'avez torturé, Thranduil, et comme le disent nos lois, le jugement n'est donc plus nécessaire. » Devant le grincement de dents du souverain, le demi-elfe ajouta :

\- « Je suis guérisseur, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Je peux très bien voir les marques de torture. Et des siècles de solitude suffisent comme punition. » Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du ménestrel.

Elrond le fit détacher puis l'emmena pour parler, ignorant la rage des Sindar. De son côté, Galadriel hocha pensivement la tête, étant du même avis que son gendre.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Présentations

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je rappelle juste que le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, et que je ne possède que Kate et Ismaël. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Présentations

Lorsque Maglor et Elrond furent seuls, le guérisseur murmura :

\- « Tu m'as manqué, Ada…

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondit doucement le ménestrel.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait ? chuchota Elrond en fixant le sang qui tachait la tunique du fils de Fëanor.

\- « Ce n'est rien, murmura Maglor. Parle-moi plutôt de cette jeune fille. Tu voulais que je l'aide, je me trompe ?

\- Non, reconnut Elrond. Elle m'inquiète. Elle est extrêmement violente et j'ignore ce qui a pu arriver pour qu'elle en vienne à se droguer. » Le Noldo écarquilla les yeux et dit :

\- « Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour elle.

\- Elle est méfiante, ajouta son fils adoptif. Autant qu'Elros et moi, au début…

\- Et Elros, hésita Maglor, où est-il ? » Le guérisseur détourna les yeux.

Le silence fut long avant qu'il ne raconte à Maglor tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que Morgoth avait été vaincu.

\- « Je vois… » Le ménestrel devint muet à son tour. Ce fut l'arrivée de Kate qui leur rendit, plus ou moins miraculeusement, la parole.

\- « Vous avez quoi ? demanda celle-ci avec une certaine agressivité.

\- Nous parlions, répliqua avec douceur Maglor, cela fait des siècles que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Et toi, qu'as-tu ? » La jeune fille le dévisagea. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il lui parlait de manière naturelle et libre, sans la vouvoyer comme les autres cons, mais sans grossièreté comme ses amis.

\- « Rien » finit-elle par lâcher avec agacement. Son interlocuteur se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux. _Je sais que tu mens_ , disait son regard d'argent.

\- « Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle pour donner le change.

\- Maglor, et toi ?

\- Kate… » Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça ? Elle devenait conne ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus beau et plus sympa que les autres qu'elle devait… Et puis il n'était même pas beau ! C'était une horreur ces oreilles pointues ! _Menteuse, tu sais que tu mens_ , lui répliqua une voix intérieure.

De son côté, Maglor sourit gentiment à sa nouvelle protégée, tandis qu'Elrond les laissait seuls. Kate le fusilla du regard. Putain, il était con ou quoi ? Il voulait quoi ? La mettre dans son lit ? Évidemment, la jeune fille ignorait que les elfes restaient vierges jusqu'au mariage.

Agacée, elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir plus loin. On aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où on lui avait manifesté de l'affection, enfin en dehors de son jumeau. Le seul à l'avoir aimé, mais il était mort. En dehors de cette affection fraternelle, elle n'avait jamais rien eu.

Maglor la laissa seule et rejoignit Elrond il savait pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien aujourd'hui. Toutefois, avant de partir, il souffla :

\- « Tu me peux me parler si tu en as besoin ou envie, je serai là.

\- Fous le camp, bâtard » cracha-t-elle. L'ancien prince ne releva pas l'insulte et s'éloigna. Il retrouva le demi-elfe à l'intérieur du palais d'Imladris Elrond le guida jusqu'à une petite pièce et le fit asseoir sur un lit. Maglor se laissa soigner sans protester. Il se sentit bien mieux ensuite. Même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, son corps meurtri le faisait tant souffrir qu'il avait envie de hurler sa douleur.

Le fils d'Eärendil lava ses blessures et les enduisit d'un baume apaisant. Ses gestes étaient doux et précis. Maglor ferma les yeux.

\- « Merci, Elrond, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi, Ada. » Le plus âgé esquissa un faible sourire.

\- « Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Kate ? demanda Elrond tandis qu'arrivaient ses fils, suivis de Glorfindel.

\- « Elle avait besoin d'être seule, répondit le ménestrel. Je pense que je l'ai perturbée et qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir.

\- Elle me rappelle Húrin, commenta le Tueur de Balrog, je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Le fils de Fëanor lui jeta un regard surpris :

« Moi aussi… Enfin, elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui... »

Après quelques instants sans parler, Elladan changea le sujet de la conversation :

\- « Thranduil et grand-mère sont repartis vers leurs royaumes respectifs.

\- Tant mieux, marmonna Elrond.

\- Ada, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? » demanda Elrohir d'une voix moqueuse. Son père fronça les sourcils et le fixa, interrogateur. Maglor se retint de rire : il avait très bien compris où le jeune elfe voulait en venir.

\- « Les présentations, dit-il à son fils adoptif pour l'aider.

\- Je suis désolé… » Le guérisseur était cramoisi.

\- « Bien… Ada, je te présente mes fils, Elladan et Elrohir. Elladan, Elrohir, je vous présente Maglor, mon père adoptif. » Elrohir regarda son père avec une pointe d'intérêt scientifique :

\- « Ada, tu es tout rouge. On dirait que tu vas exploser… Tu es sûr de ne pas être un volcan ? Parce que, au bout de plusieurs siècles, on se posait vraiment la question avec 'Dan. » Le seigneur d'Imladris devint encore plus rouge, si la chose est possible, tandis que Maglor, Glorfindel et ses fils éclataient de rire.

\- « Très drôle, grommela le demi-elfe.

\- Au bout de plusieurs siècles ? nota Maglor. Ils ne seraient pas adeptes des bêtises à répétition, par hasard ?

\- Hélas si » répondit Glorfindel, Elrond étant trop furieux pour répondre. Maglor eut un sourire moqueur :

\- « Étrange, cela me rappelle quelqu'un. Deux petits demi-elfes pour être précis. Je me souviens qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire la cité entière… Il semblerait que ces choses-là se transmettent aux jeunes générations.

\- Ada faisait des bêtises ? » Les yeux d'Elladan et Elrohir s'étaientagrandis comme des soucoupes.

\- « Oh que oui !

\- Ada, maugréa Elrond, ne les encourage pas. » Malgré son visage renfrogné, on devinait bien qu'il n'était pas en colère… Ou du moins pas complètement.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Arpat

Bonjour tout le monde. Oui, je suis toujours en vie, j'ai seulement souffert d'une panne d'inspiration mais je suis de retour ! Je suis presque sûre que vous vous demandez d'où sort ce titre assez bizarre : vous le comprendrez dans le chapitre (oui, je sais, c'est un mot très étrange, mais mon imagination _est_ étrange. Très étrange.).

Plus sérieusement, je rappelle que le _Silmarillion_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sont à Tolkien, et que je ne possède que Kate, Ismaël et un tout nouveau personnage que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Arpat

Le lendemain, Maglor alla se promener dans les jardins d'Imladris. Il rencontra Kate, assise sur le sol, dont le visage renfrogné laissait supposer qu'elle avait été vexée par quelqu'un.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement l'elfe.

\- Va te faire foutre ! » Malgré ce début peu encourageant et ce rejet manifeste, Maglor ne se découragea pas et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille. Ce faisant, il remarqua la tunique de lin – offerte par Elrond – que portait l'adolescente.

\- « Tes vêtements te vont bien » dit-il, en lui souriant gentiment. Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un grognement.

Toutefois, ses paroles s'étaient gravées dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, et son excellente mémoire auditive n'en était pas la seule cause. Son cœur battait plus fort. Elle finit par lâcher :

\- « Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? » Maglor fut désarçonné par cette question, posée sans la fureur habituelle à la jeune fille. Comment y répondre, et cela sans qu'elle se referme sur elle-même ? Il était conscient que le lien qui se tissait entre eux était extrêmement fragile.

\- « Eh bien… Je m'intéresse souvent aux autres, et tu es particulièrement mystérieuse. » Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu sûre de la fiabilité de la réponse.

\- « Et toi ? essaya timidement Maglor. N'as-tu jamais essayé de t'intéresser à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répliqua Kate. Je préfère la solitude, donc fiche-moi la paix. » Maglor lui sourit gentiment, sans s'offenser, et répondit :

\- « Bien, alors, je te laisse. N'hésite pas à me venir me trouver si tu as besoin de moi. » Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de singer l'elfe, qui l'ignora et partit.

Maglor alla près de la rivière, silencieux, pensif, se rappelant des petits Elrond et Elros. Il s'assit sur un rocher et laissa ses pieds nus baigner dans l'eau fraîche. L'elfe se perdit dans ses pensées et dans les méandres de sa mémoire il n'en sortit qu'en sentant un contact. Il baissa les yeux et vit un chaton qui miaulait faiblement. Attendri, le ménestrel se pencha et le prit contre lui pour le caresser. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux – comme tous les elfes – mais avait une préférence marquée pour les chats, et celui-ci était adorable : une minuscule boule de poils toute noire. Ému, Maglor se demanda si Kate aimait elle aussi les animaux. Il se leva souplement tout en jouant avec le chaton, qui ne demandait que cela et commençait à pleurer dès que l'elfe cessait.

Maglor commença à chercher Elrond, mais ne le trouva pas. Ce fut Kate qu'il trouva. L'adolescente, fermée au monde, était en train de penser à quelque chose. Ses traits étaient durs, ses yeux emplis de rage.

\- « Kate ? » demanda le Noldo d'une voix douce. Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- « Aurais-tu vu Elrond ?

\- Non, fiche… » Elle s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la petite bête que tenait l'elfe. L'animal la regarda et commença à gigoter, ayant visiblement envie de vérifier si cette inconnue ferait – ou non – une bonne compagne de jeux. Maglor déposa le chaton sur les genoux de Kate, qui le caressa pensivement.

\- « Il s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-elle, désarçonnant Maglor.

\- Il n'a pas encore de nom, répondit celui-ci. Je viens de le trouver.

\- Arpat, alors » décréta-t-elle. Le ménestrel étouffa un faible rire, amusé et attendri. Le regard vexé de Kate le calma aussitôt.

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-il doucement.

\- Ça passe pour cette fois mais je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te… » Le chaton miaula, l'interrompant.

\- « Il a faim, commenta Maglor. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où sont les cuisines.

\- Elrond est quelque part dans les jardins, je crois » indiqua Kate. L'elfe haussa un sourcil mais ne lui fit aucun reproche par rapport à son mensonge. Ils rejoignirent ensemble le demi-elfe.

\- « Elrond ? fit le Noldo. Nous aurions besoin de lait pour ce petit chat. » Le guérisseur jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'animal, mais répondit :

\- « Venez, je vais vous montrer où est la cuisine. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il retourna à l'intérieur tout en discutant avec son père adoptif sous le regard peu intéressé de Kate, plus intéressée par la boule de poil qu'elle tenait que par les deux elfes.

\- « C'est ici » déclara Elrond en désignant une large porte. Il alla chercher du lait puis aida Kate à nourrir le chaton affamé.

\- « Maglor, tu viens ? » reprit le demi-elfe. L'intéressé acquiesça, sous le regard intrigué de la jeune fille.

\- « Elrond va me montrer ma chambre » indiqua le Noldo, ayant perçu l'interrogation de Kate. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- « Je rejoins la mienne, moi. Tu viens après ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle laissa les deux elfes perplexes.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Empathie

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai connu une longue panne d'inspiration, sans parler des devoirs, des cours et autres. C'est aussi pour cela que vous risquez de trouver ce chapitre un peu court. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Normalement, tous les détails relatifs au _Silmarillion_ sont expliqués dans le texte, mais si vous avez besoin de plus de précisions, dites-le moi.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Empathie

Maglor rejoignit donc Kate après avoir vu sa chambre, une jolie pièce aux murs couverts de tentures pourpre et or – les couleurs de sa maison.

L'adolescente était assise sur son lit, l'air pensif, en caressant son chaton. Maglor lui sourit gentiment et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- « Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, répondit-elle. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après avoir perdu tout ce qui nous était cher et… changé de monde selon… Cet Elrond, c'est ton fils ?

\- Mon fils adoptif, corrigea l'elfe. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que cela. En résumé, je l'ai enlevé avec son jumeau quand ils étaient petits et nous avons fini par nous aimer je suis devenu une sorte de père de remplacement pour eux.

\- OK… » Maglor eut un rire bref.

\- « C'est une histoire dont peu se souviennent en détail, et assez complexe.

\- Je vois, marmonna Kate. De toute manière, s'ils ont fini par t'apprécier, ça peut aller, non ?

\- Cela reste tout de même un enlèvement, rétorqua Maglor, et j'ai aussi massacré avec mes frères une grande partie de leur peuple.

\- Peuple dont fait partie le blond insupportable, je suppose ?

\- Oui, rit le ménestrel. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le roi d'une partie des derniers Sindar – le peuple elfe en question.

\- Comment ça, si tu as bien compris ?

\- Je suis resté à l'écart du monde – et des autres elfes – pendant longtemps. Après la mort de tous mes frères, je souffrais tellement que je ne supportais plus la moindre présence. J'étais maudit. » Kate le fixa avec une douceur inattendue.

\- « Moi aussi, mon frère est mort… Ma mère aussi.

\- Ma mère est encore en vie, c'est mon père qui est mort.

\- Mon père, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas connu. » Elle regarda Maglor avec une froideur soudaine, et il inclina la tête.

\- « N'aie pas peur, je n'en parlerai à personne.

\- La peur est une faiblesse inutile, et je n'ai pas peur. » Elle resta

silencieuse un moment, et l'elfe n'osa rien ajouter, de peur de la mettre en colère elle lui rappelait beaucoup Caranthir, son frère cadet. Aussi colérique et brutale, mais avec un côté doux bien caché, que peu pouvaient voir.

\- « Il y a des rois en Terre du Milieu ? » Le Noldo haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- « Oui… Pourquoi, tu connais un autre mode de fonctionnement ?

\- Chez moi, on a un président.

\- Euh… Traduction ?

\- Un chef que le peuple choisit. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais j'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.

\- D'accord » répondit doucement l'elfe. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Kate caressait toujours son chaton, en pensant à Ismaël. Maglor pensait lui aussi à sa fratrie, particulièrement au sombre Caranthir.


End file.
